Bubble Bath
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Kurt takes care of Blaine because that's what boyfriends do also because Kurt knows the combination to a killer bubble bath.


Kurt shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his hand resting against the cold surface of the boy's locker room door as he strained his ears to hear past it.

Silence.

Which means that _hours_ after Blaine had dismissed Kurt with a strained _"Later Kurt, please",_ he was finally finished beating the crap out of the punching bag. Because apparently that was a thing for Blaine despite the fact that it had never been brought up before. Kurt always knew Blaine had a temper; he had caught brief flashes of it threatening to burst out, but his boyfriend had always been so good at keeping it in check and Kurt had assumed. He had _assumed_. And God, as much as he hated people assuming things about him he had gone and assumed things about his own boyfriend. Assumed he was fine dealing with it on his own, assumed that Blaine channeled it into performing because where else was all that energy coming from? He had even assumed that fencing and polo helped.

He felt like an idiot. Of course Blaine had taken up boxing. _Of course._ It made so much more sense than _polo._

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed the door open, stepping inside tentatively. He edged passed the first row of lockers trying to muffle his footsteps and contain a shiver at the same time; it was safe to say that the locker room had never been one of his favorite places at McKinley. But he should be okay, relatively. Everyone had gone home. For a minute, he even thought that Blaine might have gone home before remembering that he made Finn drive Blaine's car to their house because he knew his boyfriend would be in no condition to drive after this.

He was spot on too because when he turned the last corner, he found Blaine on the floor, his knees drawn to his chest and his forehead resting on them. Though Blaine felt another person's presence, he made no effort to move despite his shoulders tensing. Kurt only noticed because he had spent the weekend before mapping out Blaine's shoulders with his lips and fingers, memorizing the curves and dips and muscles and freckles there. Seconds after Kurt had come to a halt in front of Blaine, the flattened mop of curly hair shifted and Blaine lifted his head ever so slightly to catch sight of the pair of shoes in front of him. When he recognized them as Kurt's, his whole posture relaxed though he went back to resting his forehead on his knees.

Kurt could have sworn his boyfriend muttered his name but it was so soft, so tentative, so frail that he could have been imagining it. Would rather have been imagining it. Because if Blaine _had_ said Kurt's name that way, fragile and broken and helpless, Kurt would never forgive himself. Would never forgive himself for letting this happen to Blaine; Kurt had promised himself when Blaine transferred to be with him that he would do everything he could to make sure that Blaine didn't regret it for one second. And look at his boyfriend now.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt sighed softly, setting his bag down on a bench and settling himself down on the floor next to Blaine. When Kurt reached out to wrap his arms around him, Blaine immediately relaxed into the embrace, melting into Kurt's hug and burying his face in Kurt's neck.

"I'm tired Kurt." Blaine murmured curling further into himself as Kurt tightened his grip around him. "_So_ tired."

And he wasn't just physically tired. He was emotionally exhausted, drained.

Because everything was _wrong._ He had tried so hard. So fucking hard. But apparently that didn't matter because he wasn't enough, nothing he ever did was going to be enough. He just wanted to help. But somehow, ever since he had joined the New Directions, everything just seemed to fall apart if he so much as _breathed_ on it. And God, Finn had apologized yeah and it had been nice and maybe _maybe_ he could finally get a say but it didn't make everything else go away. Because Finn had still been such a douche and Blaine wanted so much to hold a grudge but he couldn't, not even if he tried, so he had accepted the apology and as soon as Finn had walked out the door, Blaine had gone back to boxing.

And Sam. Oh _God_ he had blown up at Sam and _"I'm not for sale" _and then he had shoved him because sometimes Blaine got angry at the wrong people and what he really wanted was to shove Sebastian, to yell at him for making him feel cheap and worthless, like Blaine would ever look at anyone other than Kurt. But he was so scared of saying the wrong thing, of ruining everything like he had so many times, that he had bottled it all in until he had snapped.

"Shh. Blaine, hey, it's okay. It's fine." Because Blaine was shaking in Kurt's arms and all Kurt could do was run his fingers through his boyfriend's damp hair and make soft hushing noises.

"I'm sorry Kurt. This year, it was supposed to be magical for you and -_God…_" Blaine couldn't continue because it was bad enough thinking about everything, saying them out loud was too much. He all but crawled into Kurt's lap, pressing himself as close as possible and burying his face in Kurt's scent.

The whole thing with Tony and the musical. And Sebastian being a jerk. And the drunken advances. And the not being enough for New Directions. And Kurt losing the elections. And _everything_. God the guilt was killing him. Kurt was having a horrible year and Blaine couldn't do anything about it because every time he tried it blew up in his face.

"Stop. Stop torturing yourself Blaine, _please._"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing.

"Sorry."

"Blaine."

Blaine sighed in defeat and Kurt knew it was another silent apology so he shifted them till he could cup Blaine's face softly and run his thumbs over his eyebrows, cheekbones, the shell of his ears. "You're perfect."

"Kurt, I-"

"Stop. You're perfect. I've loved every second of this year."

"It's been a terrible year."

"But you're here. And you make it so much better Blaine. You have no idea. I couldn't have done any of it if you were at Dalton."

"We wouldn't have had to deal with any of it if I were at Dalton."

Kurt dropped his hands from Blaine's face and sighed, tearing his gaze away.

"Kurt, that's not what I meant." Blaine reached up to pick up his boyfriend's hands and pressed a kiss to each one. "I want to be here, I chose this. I just imagined it would be different." He wanted to say so much more but he didn't have the energy.

"I know."

Blaine curled back into Kurt's chest and breathed deeply. "It's just- I'm so tired." He had gone limp again, leaning heavily on Kurt and Kurt was scared he was going to fall asleep but Blaine spoke again. "I blew up at Sam."

"I know, I was there."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know."

"I'm going to apologize."

"I never thought you wouldn't."

There was a slight pause and then Blaine continued.

"Finn apologized."

"I know."

"Did you put him up to it?"

"No."

"I didn't want to forgive him."

"I don't blame you."

"I did."

"I knew you would."

"I'm still angry."

"I know."

"At the world, too."

"Don't be. Things are going to get better."

And it was just another way Kurt was so much braver than him. Blaine's heart hurt and he didn't know if it was because he loved this boy too much or because it wasn't enough for the rest of the world.

"Come on." Kurt said gently. "Let's get you out of here, we'll go to my house."

"My car…"

"Finn drove it, it's already there."

"How."

"You left your bag in the choir room so I took your keys from it."

"Oh. I need to shower."

"I'll run you a bubble bath when we get home, how does that sound?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Kurt shifted the car into park and turned off the ignition, undoing his seatbelt in one swift movement and leaning over to rest his hand on Blaine's shoulder gently. "Blaine, love? Come on, let's get inside."

Blaine made a disgruntled noise and burrowed deeper into his self, face pressing more firmly against the window, his breath fogging up the glass. Kurt shook his head lightly as he pulled the keys out and slid out of the passengers seat, circling the car to stop at Blaine's side. He hesitated slightly before opening Blaine's door, arms immediately flying out in case Blaine fell out. Luckily, his boyfriend sagged against the seatbelt caught in midair and turned his gaze towards Kurt, eyes exaggeratedly pitiful.

Kurt cracked a soft smile, reaching over to push soft curls off of his boyfriend's forehead. "You're still sweaty and you're not wearing anything, you're going to get a cold. Let's go inside, okay?"

Blaine sighed softly but nodded, he started to reach over to unbuckle his seatbelt but stopped midway, deemed it too much of an effort on his sore, overexerted arms and slumped back into the seat in defeat. Kurt chuckled quietly and moved to take over, swiftly undoing Blaine and tugging him gently but firmly onto his feet; Kurt's arm slid immediately around Blaine, holding him up and steading him on his feet, Blaine swayed slightly while the taller boy struggled to kick the door shut and lock the door.

Kurt maneuvered them both towards the house as quickly as he could. At least Finn had the decency to retreat to his room providing them with some privacy; Burt and Carol would be at work till dinner. Kurt doubted Blaine wanted to deal with Finn, apology or not. The stairs were a struggle and by the time they were in Kurt's room, Kurt was slightly out of breath. Blaine sagged against the wall, sliding to the floor and dropping his head back to rest it against the wall, his legs sprawled out in front of him.

Kurt huffed. "Blaine, come on. At least get on the bed, I need a couple of minutes to prepare the bath."

"Ts'fine."

"Blaine."

"M'_dirty_. Really, it's fine."

Kurt sighed, he wasn't going to put up a fight, it would be less trouble for him anyway and he needed ten minutes max to run the bath. He crossed over to the bathroom, immediately busying himself with preparations. He plugged the drain in the tub, turned the warm water on as he contemplated his rather vast collection of soothing bath bubbles, foams and aromas. He finally decided on vanilla with a touch of cinnamon to spice things up. Perched at the edge of the tub, Kurt dipped his fingers into the water, making sure it didn't get too hot as it slowly filled up the tub, the bubbles multiplying and spreading till they formed a whole floating layer; fluffy and white and almost deceived you into thinking it was solid.

Kurt got to his feet, wiping his hand hurriedly on a towel. As an afterthought, he turned off the main light in the bathroom, leaving the halo of light around his mirror to cast a softer light into the room and even went as far as lighting a scented candle. Blaine was having a tough time and Kurt intended on spoiling him. Anything to make him feel better.

"Come on." Kurt said gently as he stopped in front of Blaine and held out his hands for Blaine to grab onto. He heaved his boyfriend onto his feet and led him to the bathroom. As soon as Blaine took in the surroundings, he turned to Kurt, eyes soft and brimming with fondness and gratitude.

"Kurt."

"Shh. The water's going to get cold. Do you want me to help you in?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. He took Blaine's hands into his own, tugging them up to press soft kisses to each knuckle before gently unwrapping the bandages and dropping them into the sink, he moved on to pushing the jacket off of Blaine's shoulders and dropping it into the hamper before gripping the bottom of the wife beater. "Arms up." He commanded softly, jerking his own elbows out to tap them gently against Blaine's arms till he raised them grudgingly. Kurt pulled the undershirt off in one swift movement and dropped it into the hamper as well before reaching over and tugging Blaine's sweatpants and underwear down.

Kurt was rather proud of himself; the only reaction this roused in him was a soft blush to his cheeks. Still, he couldn't ignore the fact that his boyfriend was standing stark naked in front of him, his pants pooled around his ankles and shoes, soft cock resting against his thigh, toned stomach dusted with dark hair in a tantalizing trail. Kurt leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Blaine's hip, his fingers trailing softly down Blaine's sides. As Blaine shivered slightly under his touch, Kurt's breath hitched; '_You take my breath away'._ God Kurt just wanted to make all the pain go away. He just wanted to make things better. Blaine deserved to be the happiest person in the world. It wasn't fair.

He resisted the urge to nuzzle against boyfriend's stomach and instead focused on pulling off Blaine's shoes and the rest of his clothes before helping him slip into the tub and under the warm water, breaking the fluffy barrier of bubbles and sliding in till everything but his head was emersed. Blaine groaned, tipping his head to rest it on the edge of the tub, his eyes slid shut as he inhaled deeply. "_God, _Kurt."

Kurt smiled softly. "Feels good?"

"Feels amazing." Blaine replied. He slung his arms around his waist, hugging himself, and lifted his feet gently to wiggle his toes around in the bubbles. He could feel himself relax, could feel the tension flowing out, the warm water loosening his muscles, the bubbles providing a sense of comfort and the sweet smell easing his mind. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Don't, Blaine."

"No seriously. I can't even believe it sometimes, it's so-"

"Stop. Blaine, I'm serious. I love you. Jeez, I _love you_. So stop."

Blaine's protests died under Kurt's firm tone. He turned his head to face his boyfriend, eyes fluttering open gently and he swallowed the lump in his throat at the look Kurt was giving him. Blaine nodded mutely. "I love you too."

"Good. Can I wash your hair?"

"I-uh, what?" Blaine looked puzzled and Kurt could feel himself blush again.

"It's just, you sweated and the gel melted and it's just bad for your scalp and just let me do this, it'll feel good, I promise."

"Yeah, I- okay." Blaine agreed mostly because Kurt had already crawled onto his knees and scooted over to the edge of the tub, already working on rolling up his sleeves.

"Just relax." Kurt murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to Blaine's forehead. Silently, he urged Blaine's head back, dipping most of his hair in the water to run his fingers through it a couple of times, getting the gel out. He reached over to squirt some shampoo onto his hands and rubbed them together before lathering it into Blaine's hair. He moved his fingers in circles, occasionally digging his fingernails in to scratch at Blaine's scalp as he rubbed the shampoo in and worked it into Blaine's hair. Long strokes from the hairline at Blaine's forehead to the base of his neck, wide circles with his thumb behind Blaine's ears, quick scratches at the crown and sides of his head till he was absolutely sure his boyfriend's hair was clean and gel free. Blaine squirmed under him, groaning appreciatively. "Told you." Kurt said, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smirk as Blaine reached up to grip at his forearm.

He reached over to turn the water on, making sure the pressure and temperature were okay before he tipped Blaine's head back again and gently washed the shampoo out, shielding his eyes from the soapy water. Kurt took his time because he knew that he probably wouldn't get to do this for a while and there was just something so intimate, so personal about washing your boyfriend's hair; it made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Once he couldn't get away with pretending there was any product in Blaine's hair left, he turned the water off and reached over to cup Blaine's face. Blaine forced his eyes open, blinking back water and attempting a small smile. "Hey."

"Hi." Kurt murmured, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly. Once, twice, a third time before he straightened back up. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired." Blaine muttered, his eyes sliding back shut.

"Let's get you out of here before you fall asleep."

"Just a bit longer." Blaine whined softly.

"Nope, you're going to shrivel up, look how wrinkled your hands are." Kurt stuck his hand in the tub, groped around at the bottom until he found the plug and tugged it out. There was a loud gurgling noise as the water started rushing down the drain, swirling slightly at the top and emptying the top at a painfully slow pace. "Come on, stand up and I'll scrub you real quick and then we can take a nap."

"_Kuuurt._"

"I'll be quick, I promise." Kurt tugged and pulled at his boyfriend till Blaine got to his feet reluctantly, his muscles heavy and exhausted, way too loose from the hot water. He immediately slumped agains the wall and Kurt hurried to gather up the loofa and pour his body gel on it before he got to his feet and edged closer to the tub, placing the loofa against Blaine's chest. He started out with gentle circles, creating a soft lather of warm soap as he moved the loofa over Blaine's chest. He tapped his boyfriend's chin upwards and ran the loofa along his jaw, to the back of his neck, across his shoulders and down each arm, all the way to Blaine's fingers. Back to his chest, stomach, Blaine's sides and hips, gently over his cock and down each leg, tapping Blaine's shin to get him to lift each foot with a disgruntled grunt so that Kurt could scrub the bottom. He placed his hands on Blaine's waist and turned him around so he could run the loofa back up his legs to rub gently at his ass cheeks, slipping it briefly into the crack and back up Blaine's spine, rubbing at his back and shoulders.

Kurt could feel his boyfriend's gaze on his face as he turned him back around and when he finally met it he expected Blaine to look impatient. Instead, he was greeted with a gaze so full of love it sent a flush down to Kurt's toes. He bit his lip softly and smiled at Blaine. "All done." He murmured, reaching once again for the shower head and turning the water on. Gently, he guided Blaine under the spray, moving the shower head slowly around Blaine to wash the soap out and avoiding wetting his own clothes. Kurt grabbed two towels, draped the first over his shoulder and used the second to start patting Blaine's body down. He worked quickly, drying him off as efficiently as possible before allowing Blaine to step out of the tub and wrapping the towel around his waist. Kurt reached up for the next towel and draped it over Blaine's head, ruffling his curls with it to get them dry and kissing away any water droplets that rolled down his neck or shoulders.

"All done." Kurt said, smiling as he laced their fingers together and pulled Blaine into his room. Blaine immediately threw himself on the bed as Kurt busied himself pulling out clothes and underwear for Blaine and more comfortable clothes for himself. "Get dressed and I'll get the bed ready." Blaine made a pitiful sound but obeyed none the less as Kurt moved around, peeling off the heavy duvet and clearing the decorative pillows off the bed. As soon as Blaine was dressed he crawled into bed, Kurt followed him after he had changed his own clothes and Blaine immediately wrapped himself around his boyfriend.

"Kurt."

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Kurt?"

"Mm?"

"Don't let me sleep too long, your dad will kill us."

"Shh. Don't worry about that, he won't be back for a while. I'll get up and start dinner a little later. You just go to sleep." Kurt murmured running his fingers through Blaine's damp hair softly and pressing a kiss to the closest part of him he cold reach. He tucked Blaine closer and received a content hum in response before he felt Blaine get steadily heavier as he drifted off to sleep.

Later, Kurt will slip out from under Blaine and Blaine will be too warm and heavy and loose from the bath and will barely stir. Later, Kurt will start dinner and Finn will help without being asked. Burt and Carol will come home and Burt will kick his feet up and turn the tv on and Carol will creep upstairs to wake Blaine up because Kurt is up to his elbows in some sauce and is shouting orders at Finn. Later, Blaine will come down with bags under his eyes and a smile on his face that only Kurt could see through and he'll pretend like everything is okay and no one will bat an eye and Kurt's heart will break at how easily his boyfriend can put up an act. Later, Kurt will pin his boyfriend to his car and kiss him senseless hoping to convey 'I'm here for you', 'talk to me', 'can't you see how much I love you?' but he'll still feel like the message hadn't gone across. Way late that night, Kurt will stay up late trying to think of all the times he hadn't managed to see through Blaine's act and he'll feel like a shitty boyfriend.

But right now, Kurt holds onto Blaine and breathes in the scent of his own shampoo on Blaine and it's so much more enticing and so much more comforting that Kurt can't help but snuggle into it and grin at the snuffling noises Blaine makes and he can't help but feel just a little bit optimistic.

_A/N: I would love some feedback. Thank you for reading!_

_Also, sorry for the hassle, but my tumblr is now cuddlemeup (.) tumblr (.) com. So talk to me because I like making friends!_


End file.
